A True Friendship
by SaveTheWorldGetTheGirl
Summary: A Jacha fic because who doesn't love those two? Just a one-shot that focusses on Jac. Please R R :D The rating is a T but I don't think it is that bad, just to be cautious really :')


**Hey guys, I know I have another story but I have already updated that tonight and I was bored and I love these two, so enjoy and please review :) If you want a continuation, I will try my best, although this was really only intended as a one-shot :D **

She sat on her sofa and let the tears fall freely. Today had been a rough day even for her, especially for her. Nina had just brought all the memories flooding back to her after it had taken her over 20 years for her to push them out of her mind. Then she remembered him, the wicked man who tried to rape her a few years ago. Alan Clooney; the man who she was accused of murdering, but because another young girl came forward, she could go back to her life as normal. Except she couldn't because her dreams filled with his face for weeks until she stopped sleeping for a while. She just sat up doing work, watching terrible TV or thinking about how that girl's life was going to be so messed up now; just like her own.

She thought about her father, who should have been there to protect her but her evil mother told him to go. He never returned and she never saw him again, she didn't know what this said about him but now he was dead. Her mother, who knew what was happening every time she went round to her 'uncle's' house but never did anything about it, soon deserted her too, probably because she was so disgusting that nobody could ever love her. She truly believed this and this was the basis of all her relationships. She wouldn't allow herself to love them because she knew that deep down they didn't love her and one day, just like the rest of them, they would discover how vile and broken she really was. She betrayed Joseph, the one man she thought she loved, but that wasn't love; how could you do that to someone you loved? She was incapable of loving anyone.

Jonny had seen the real her now that Imelda had snitched on her. Everything she does, there was always someone who got hurt. Hanssen didn't deserve what she said and it was because of her that he had gone and now Jonny knew. He wasn't surprised that it was her, the one who had told. She would never change, ever. She wanted to go for a drink with him. She wanted to erase the day from her mind and drown her sorrows with him, because he had made her happy in the past few weeks until she ruined it. She wanted to fix it. She genuinely did; she hated seeing him every day at work pretending that it was okay, when both of them knew it wasn't.

She sat drowning her sorrows on her own instead. Three bottles of red wine sat on her coffee table, the first and second were empty and the third was halfway there. There was a knock on the door; she wasn't in the mood for visitors but the knock persisted so she stumbled to the door. She opened it to reveal Sacha stood there in the rain but with a huge grin on his face. She didn't day a word but moved away from the door and into the lounge, and he took this as a sign to follow her. She sat down again on her sofa and he sat next to her.

He didn't ask for her to tell him anything, but she was so drunk that she just cried hard into his chest, while mumbling her past. The barrier had been broken and she was sharing. He listened to her drunken self for 2 hours before she fell asleep on him. Even though she was completely out of it, all of what she said had been true and had been building up inside for so many years he was surprised she hadn't told anyone. It really was no wonder she was the way she was. He couldn't imagine having all of those things locked inside him; it would have driven him crazy. His smile had disappeared thinking about what she had been through and all he felt was sadness for her. She had become this person because she had been abused both mentally and physically and she hadn't thought to go and see anyone or let anyone into her life, for fear that they would judge her. She had never felt love, or if she had, she hadn't recognised it because she didn't know what it felt like. Her own parents were evil and she had been shifted from care home to care home in the hope that, one of her foster parents, would show her the desperately desired care and attention and love she required. This did not happen, he deciphered from her drunken ramblings.

He had finished thinking about what she had told him because he was now crying himself. He considered her one of his best friends and though she wouldn't admit it, he was hers. He carried her to bed, luckily for him she was wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt; he would have been embarrassed to redress her. He then texted Chrissie to let her know where she was, and that he would see her at work tomorrow; he was going to stay to see how she was in the morning.

She woke with a banging headache which got worse with every blare from her alarm which she smashed with her palm to turn it off. Her mouth was extremely dry and she gasped and looked around the room and noticed a glass of water on her bedside table which she downed very quickly. She couldn't remember getting into bed herself, but then again she couldn't remember anything from that night. She got up and felt very dizzy, causing her to sit on her bed again. Her second attempt was more successful; she managed to get from her bedroom to the bathroom without falling over. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face was lined with black mascara tracks and her skin was paler than usual. She walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle for a coffee before making her way tpo the front room. She jumped out of her skin when she saw a huge creature asleep and snoring on her sofa. She walked over to see who the man was and to her relief realised that she hadn't done anything (or rather anyone) that stupid as Sacha turned in his sleep. She gently nudged him to wake him up and even then he still smiled.

"Morning" he said within a yawn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She whispered quietly because her head was still causing her quite a bit of pain.

"I just came round last night to check on you, you seemed a bit down when you left yesterday."

"So we got drunk?" she nodded at the bottles of wine on her table.

"Nope, you got drunk, I cam after that." She vaguely remembered anwering the door.

"So what happened then?"

"Nothing, really. You just told me how much you value me as a friend and that you're secretly jealous of Chrissie for bagging me first." He winked and she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure you didn't get drunk with me last night?" he chuckled.

"Nothing happened last night, I came in and you fell asleep on me, nothing was done or said actually, quiet night in." he smiled and she smiled back before asking him if he wanted a coffee. He nodded and she walked back into the kitchen.

She didn't have to know what she had told him and he hoped she wouldn't remember. Even if she did he would make sure that she knew that he was always there for her, just like she had been there for him and he wouldn't tell anyone. Their's really was a true friendship.

**I love Jacha so much 3 **


End file.
